


No Autographs, Please

by procrastinatingprincess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sad Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, These dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingprincess/pseuds/procrastinatingprincess
Summary: "I just feel like everyone has these expectations of me that I can’t really...meet. That’s why I like talking to you, Ladybug.”As she listened, her heart broke a little bit more. She couldn’t even string together more than a couple sentences before she was fawning over him. “Why is that, Adrien?”“Because you treat me like a person.”In which Adrien is tired of being famous, and Ladybug didn't realize just how hard that must be.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	No Autographs, Please

Chat was in a weird head-space. Ladybug got it. After all, there was someone with a life under that mask, and heaven knew her own life was enough to put her in a weird head-space most days. But as she dodged a test tube that exploded onto the pillar behind her, acid eating through the stone, she really, really needed his head in the game.

“I’m normally against animal testing, but I think you can be my exception!” The former protester, or ActiveRitious, cackled as he tossed another test tube toward her. Not for the first time, Marinette was glad for her Miraculous ability. There wouldn’t be much of Paris left without it. She hoisted herself up quickly on her yoyo, swinging there for a moment while her surroundings sizzled.

“Chat! A little help would be awesome!” 

“Of course, M’lady!” Chat, distracted as he was, came pole vaulting toward her, hooking an arm around her waist and launching both of them out of range. There was a lack of puns flying from his mouth, and that alone was enough to make Ladybug worry. 

“Are you okay, Kitty?” Ladybug turned to him, expression furrowed with concern. 

“What? Of course. Sorry, Bugaboo,” Chat said. “I’m betting the Akuma is inside the picket sign.”

“That was my guess, too.” Her eyes flicked around the scene as she worried at her bottom lip. “Okay. I think I have an idea.” She looked down at the lucky charm, a small stuffed mouse. “You ready?”

“ _ Pawsitively. _ ” Chat flashed her a wink, head back in the game apparently.

When they sprang back into action, they were synced. It wasn’t long before Chat’s voice rang out with his ability, the sign falling apart under his hands, and the little black butterfly flitted through the air. 

“Bye, Bye little Butterfly.” Marinette watched it go, relieved that this particular battle was over. “Pound it.” She turned to Chat, bumping fists with him just as his ring let out a frantic little beep. Damn. She’d wanted to check in with him.

“Welp, that’s my cue. Until next time, M’lady.” And then he was gone, leaving Marinette alone with her concern. With a soft sigh, she glanced around for a safe spot of her own to detransform. As she settled behind a chimney, she called for spots off, still thoughtful.

Of course, fighting side by side with someone for over three years meant that there were off days. She’d had them often enough, but usually, they’d talk it out and she’d feel better by the end of the battle. Today felt different for some reason. It was one of the rare times that she wished she knew who Chat was outside of the mask. Maybe he was having trouble in school or arguing with his parents or..something that she could help him work through. He was her friend. Probably one of her best friends, even if she didn’t know his real name. 

“It’s Adrien!” A strangled squeal of excitement drew her attention and made her heart do a flip flop. She peeked out from behind the bricks, unsurprised to see a gaggle of fans sprinting down the sidewalk toward the model. There were cries and pleas for autographs, but Adrien really didn’t look interested in it as he pressed himself back against the wall, the fans almost engulfing him.  
She’d have to worry about Chat a little later. “Tikki, spots on!” 

“Adrien, sign my poster! Please, please!” 

“Adrien, I love you!” 

“Adrien!”

“Hey, sorry to drop in, but it looks like you could use a breather,” Ladybug said as she landed beside the frazzled young man. Some of the fans gasped, starting to clammer even closer to the pair. Because what could be better than Adrien Agreste  _ and _ Ladybug?

“Please,” Adrien said, a little desperate.

Ladybug flashed him a bright smile, wrapping her arm around his waist. “Another time!” She told the crowd as they shot up to the roof. “Whew, they were a little intense.”

Adrien laughed as they landed, rubbing his neck. “You have no idea. I- thanks, Ladybug.” 

Without the spots, Marinette would have been over the moon, stumbling over her words, but luckily the Ladybug suit helped her act like more than a love sick idiot. “Sure thing, Adrien! Let me get you home. There are way too many people out since the Akuma attack.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

“It’s no big deal. I promise.” She flashed a smile, holding her hand out. “You just have to hold on.” 

For a moment, it looked like he was going to argue more, but then he stepped closer, letting her scoop him up and swing through the city. When she landed in his back yard, she expected a quick exit, but he kept his arms around her for a moment. Her cheeks warmed. “Uh. Adrien, we’re...um..we’re-”

“Sorry.” He untangled himself, raking his fingers through those golden locks. “Sorry. I just…How do you do it?” 

“Do what?” What in the world could Adrien Agreste learn from her? 

“People see Ladybug and lose their minds, and I mean, people always do that to me, too, but I just...sometimes it’s overwhelming, and I wish that I could just...shout at them and make them leave me alone, but you always handle fans so well.” It came out in a huff. “How do you manage to stay so…”

Marinette blinked, jaw a little slack as he spoke. How hadn’t she known that the fame bothered Adrien? He always handled it so well. Whether it was Chloe hanging off of him in class or the half dozen autographs he’d sign whenever they went into public, Adrien always handled everything with a friendly word and a smile. She’d never thought about how overwhelming it must’ve been. 

“I guess...it’s because I’m no one important outside of the mask,” she confessed, fiddling with her fingers. 

“I doubt that.” 

“No, it’s true. Being Ladybug isn’t my full time job, you know? I’m Ladybug, but I’m not Ladybug all the time. At the end of the night I get to take off my mask. I guess you...can’t really do that because you’re…”

“Adrien Agreste,” Adrian said glumly. “All the time.”

“Well, at least you have a lot of friends, right?” Marienette tried looking on the bright side, but then his eyes seemed to get sadder. “Don’t you?”

“Not really.” He sighed, leaning against his house. “I have a few, don’t get me wrong. They’re great. Really great, but...even they’re weird sometimes. Like...sometimes, I think they know me. The real me, not the billboard, but then someone will get tongue tied and say something that I know was in an ad and isn’t really me, and I just feel like everyone has these expectations of me that I can’t really...meet.That’s why I like talking to you, Ladybug.”

As she listened, her heart broke a little bit more. She couldn’t even string together more than a couple sentences before she was fawning over him. “Why is that, Adrien?” 

“Because you treat me like a person.” The smile he gave her made her want to cry. It was so earnest. So absolutely sweet. 

Without thinking, she took his hands. “Because you are a person. A wonderful, sweet, and kind person.”

“Sometimes, I just feel like a billboard, you know? It gets...really lonely sometimes.” He glanced toward the house. “Being at school is so much better than being homeschooled, but some days, I wish I could just..not sign any autographs. I wish people wanted to hang out with me. Not  _ the  _ Adrien Agreste.” 

“Have you talked to your friends? You’ve told me about them before...maybe they’d understand?” Marinette was already trying to figure out just how they could make that happen. She knew Nino and Alya would help. 

“I don’t want to let anyone down.” 

“Adrien…” Marinette touched his cheek, gloved fingers gentle. “You deserve-”

When her miraculous chimed, she nearly swore. Nearly. 

“You’ve got to go, M’l- Ladybug,” he said, not unkindly. “You’ve helped. Really. I appreciate it.” 

“We’ll talk again, Adrien. I promise. You’re so much more than a billboard.” She waved, aiming her yoyo up.

“Thanks, Ladybug.” At least he was smiling as he went inside. If Marinette couldn’t help Chat with whatever was bothering him, at least she could help Adrien feel better. 

When she climbed through her window, she texted Alya. They’d make it happen.

* * *

Mari waited outside of the classroom door, shifting her weight from foot to foot. What if he didn’t like it? What if it wasn’t the sort of thing that would make him feel like a person? What if she couldn’t talk to him because he was still, kinda, sorta the love of her life and sometimes her tongue got way too tied? 

She forced herself to take a deep breath. That was exactly the problem. She’d had a crush on him because of the billboards and the perfume ads and the modeling shoots. At least, part of her crush was because of all that. She really, really wanted to know more about him. And to do that, she had to do exactly what he wanted. What it really seemed like he needed. She had to see him as just another boy in class. Just another friend. 

When he came outside, he blinked at her, obviously confused. “Hey, Marinette. Waiting for someone?”

“Mhm. Come on.” She took his hand, forcing herself to breathe. “You’ve were looking sort of down yesterday, so we wanted to do something.” She flashed a smile up at him, tugging him gently down the hall. “I figured it got a little annoying have people around all the time, so…” She pushed open one of the study rooms. Nino and Alya sat inside, their assortment of junk food, sandwiches, and baked goods littering the table. 

“Hey, man!” Nino greeted with a wide smile. 

“Quick before Chloe figures out where we are and tells the whole school.” Alya quickly shut the door behind the two, grinning wickedly at Marinette. 

“W-whats this?” Adrien’s eyes looked like saucers, and Mari giggled, gesturing to the table. 

“A little break. No one will bother us here. We weren’t sure what your favorite foods were...so we brought a little of everything. We can all take turns bringing something!” Mari watched his face, trying to tell what he was thinking. 

“It’s like our very own club house,” Nino said, leaning back in the chair, foot propped up on the table. 

“And it was all Marinette’s idea,” Alya said, nudging her best friend. 

“Why...would you go through all this?” Adrien seemed so confused. 

“Because you’re our friend, Adrien.” Mari sat down in her seat, chewing on her lip. “And friends notice when other friends are upset. So, we wanted to make you feel better today. You know...because you’re great.” She flushed, laughing softly as she fumbled over her words. “A great friend, and you would’ve done the same for us.”

When he smiled, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. “This looks great. You guys are the best.”

“Anything to prep for that stupid science class later.” Nino groaned. “Okay, who studied, because I totally didn’t.” And it was all normal and mundane, which Mari hoped was what Adrien wanted. For a whole hour she didn’t get extra tripped up over her words, and honestly, talking to him felt a lot better than just watching him from afar. Now, she could actually get to know the real him. Not the billboard.

* * *

Later that night, Ladybug balanced on the edge of a roof, looking out over the city for patrol. When Chat Noir landed beside her, she turned to greet him. 

“Good evening, M’lady. Might I say you are looking  _ paw _ sitively beautiful tonight?” He caught her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. 

“Well, you’re in a better mood tonight, Chaton.” Relief made the smile come easier to her face. 

“It was a good day today, Bugaboo. A really good day.” He smiled wistfully toward Paris. “And I get to end it with the most gorgeous girl in the world.”

“Oh shut it. I hope your good mood means you can keep up tonight!” She laughed, eyes gleaming as she turned and took off over the rooftops. His laughter made her heart soar. It was a good day. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hey all, I'm tiptoeing into this fandom, because it's adorable, and I don't usually write adorable. Also, it totally bothers me that Adrien calls Marinette one of his good friends when she can't even talk to him SO I'm fixing that. Hope you enjoyed, and if you'd like to leave a comment, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
